rlcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Grue
'Grue '''are Shadow Elemental mobs from Lycanites Mobs that dwell in the depths of darkness. Spawning Grues spawn in areas with a light level of 5 or less. In addition, they can spawn on top of the player as a result of the player standing in an area with a light level of 5 or less. The following chat messages will warn you of a potential Grue: * ''It is pitch black, you are likely to be eaten by something... - ''Darkness Level 1. No negative effects will occur yet. * ''You can hear sounds from the darkness itself... Quick, return to the light! - ''Darkness Level 2. A Shadow mob will spawn soon. * ''The sounds seem to have stopped... For now at least... ''- Resetting Darkness Level. You have re-entered the light. * ''A shadowy creature has spawned from the darkness! - ''Darkness Level 3. A Grue, Darkling, or Shade has spawned. Summoning If the player has a Knowledge Rank of at least 1 of the Argus and Cinder, they can be summoned as temporary allied minions with a Summoning Staff. The two minions can then fuse into a Grue if they are close enough together. They can not be tamed, only temporarily summoned. Subspecies For every Grue that spawns, there is a 10% chance for it to be an Uncommon Subspecies. Uncommon Grues can be Scarlet or Verdant. A Scarlet Grue is dark red, while a Verdant Grue is dark green. Uncommon Grues have double the health of a regular Grue. This does not change their behavior. Levels ''See Creature Levels for more information. Grues, like other mobs from Lycanites Mobs, can spawn at higher Levels. Local Area Difficulty can increase the Lvl of a Grue. A Grue created by fusion will always be Lvl 20. Grues spawned in Dungeons will also be higher Lvl than normal. Lunar Grue When a Grue spawns, there is a 0.5% chance for a Lunar Grue to spawn instead. A Lunar Grue is a splotchy blue color, and will have a boss bar when approached. A Lunar Grue deals double damage, attacks twice as fast, and has 20x the normal health of a Grue. A Lunar Grue can inflict Slowness in addition to the Blindness of a normal Grue. Every time a Lunar Grue attacks you, all your armor will be unequipped. A Lunar Grue can also spawn when a player creates an altar using 12 Obsidian and 1 Diamond Block (4 Obsidian up, 1 Diamond Block, 2 Obsidian up, 2 Obsidian to the left and right, 1 Obsidian down on the ends of the altar), and activates it by using a Soulkey on the Diamond Block. Drops When killed, Grues can drop any of the following: * 1-2 Ender Pearls (50% chance) * 1-2 Obsidian (50% chance) * 10% chance of dropping a Grue Claw. A Scarlet/Verdant Grue has double the drop potential of a regular Grue. A Lunar Grue has 5x the drop potential of a regular Grue. A Lunar Grue will always drop a Shadow Soulstone when killed by a player. Behavior Grues will tend to attack from the front with the ability to phase through blocks. After taking too much damage it will attempt to teleport directly behind the player and continue to attack, draining health. Grues inflict Blindness when attacking. Grues are very quick, and may sneak up on you in the darkness from behind. While one Grue alone is not extremely dangerous, the Blindness effect and ability to drain health means that you could be in trouble if there are other mobs nearby to accompany it. Fusion If a wild Argus and Cinder fuse, they can form a Lvl 20 Grue. If the Argus and Cinder are both Uncommon, the resulting Grue will also be Uncommon. Trivia * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grue_(monster) The Grue is a reference to a monster of the same name from the Dying Earth series and Zork series.] Category:Elemental